


The Graveyard Rose

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Community: grangersnape100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: Three times Hermione visited Severus Snape's grave.  Short story.  AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.

The first time Hermione visited Snape’s grave, she placed wildflowers in front of the headstone.

“Professor, I hope you’ve found peace now,” she said sadly.

The headstone was chipped in places, as if by rocks. She frowned and repaired the damage.

The second time she visited his grave, she saw red paint had been splashed everywhere… some people held grudges, she thought sadly as she fixed things.

The third time she visited his grave, spiky rose vines surrounded the headstone, bristling wildly at her.

“It’s me, Hermione,” she said softly.

The vines calmed, and then produced a beautiful black rose.

FINIS


End file.
